


Alec's Shirts

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're wearing one of my shirts again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's Shirts

Alec had seen Magnus' collection of sleepwear, it was just as bright and glittery as his outfits, so it never failed to surprise him when he would walk into the bedroom and find Magnus asleep and wearing one of Alec's fading black shirts. Alec set his bow aside and stripped down, crawling into bed. Magnus blinked his eyes opened and smiled sleepily at him, scooting over and snuggling up to Alec.

"You're finally home," Magnus yawned, throwing an arm over Alec. "You missed dinner."

"I know. I'm sorry," Alec mumbled, running his fingers along Magnus' side. Alec shirt was such a contrast from what he was used to seeing Magnus in. It didn't fit his bright personality. "You're wearing one of my shirts again." Magnus nodded, letting out another yawn and closing his eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"Because when you're not around and I can still be surrounded by you at night," Magnus replied, starting to fall back asleep.

Alec couldn't help but smile and pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead. "I love you," he whispered, pulling Magnus closer and closing his eyes.


End file.
